Le temps des sentiments
by shirosaki35
Summary: Préquelle de "Sous la pluie": "Si tu veux que je revienne, il faut que tu m'en donnes une raison." Ou comment Yoichi et Ruka se sont-ils rencontrés et leur relation au fur et à mesure des années. One-shot, Hiruma x OC


**Hey!**

**Enfiiiiiin! Depuis le temps que je vous l'avais promis, voici la préquelle de "Sous la pluie". J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que c'est certainement le texte que j'ai réécrit le plus de fois. Donc il n'y aura pas de torture mais de la guimauve à la fin (parce que je suis en vacances, ça améliore mon humeur :b). Un peu de OOC je suppose... Bref!  
**

**Un grand merci aux lecteurs/lectrices de sous la pluie. Je remercie particulièrement les reviewers/revieweuses:**

**Kogame-chan35**

**Cosmos Angel**

**miha rockwai**

**Chelsea Armani**

**Kami-chan35**

**Nodoka997**

**Sur ce,**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Sous la neige...**_

Elle l'aivait rencontré le 25ème jour de Janvier. Yoichi Hiruma. Ce jour-là, il neigeait.

Tout avait commencé par la mort de ses parents le soir de la veille de Noël. Ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Un peu trop d'alcool, un peu trop de vitesse, un peu trop de virages, un peu trop d'insouciance.

Un peu trop de « un peu trop ». Ce fut leur dernière sortie au restaurant.

Ses parents n'étaient pas des modèles d'éducation mais elle les aimait quand même. Ils ni pauvres, ni riches, content de leur vie, sachant faire preuve d'autorité envers leur fille, même parfois un peu trop.

Bref une famille assez classique. Jusqu'à leur mort.

Elle leur avait assuré ce soir-là que tout irait bien, qu'elle était grande et que, malgré sa santé fragile, elle pouvait rester seule sans problèmes. Égoïste. Elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pensée qu'à elle, sans imaginer une seule seconde qu'il pouvait leur arriver quelque chose. À partir de ce moment là, plus rien n'alla pour elle. Elle n'avait que 10 ans et cette disparition fut un choc. Et celui-ci devint une dépression.

Ses parents avaient, par leur amour et leur mariage, rompu tout lien avec leurs familles respectives. Alors quand les services sociaux les ont contacté pour la placer, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu dire. Personne ne voulu s'encombrer d'une gamine dépressive qui ne cessait de pleurer.

La seul personne qui accepta de la prendre en charge fut bien la dernière à laquelle elle pensait. De plus il n'était qu'un ami de ses parents. Mais puisque personne ne voulait d'elle et que cet homme l'acceptait, la famille de ses parents ne refusa pas de se charger de la paperasse administrative pour qu'il devienne son tuteur et qu'elle s'en aille avec lui.

Cet homme s'appelait Hirochi Hiruma.

Et aujourd'hui elle peux dire qu'il lui a sauvé la vie.

Elle est donc arrivée dans cet maison inconnue, accompagnée par un homme qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine. Cependant son attitude ne faisait aucun doute sur sa bienveillance, mais elle n'était pas en état de m'en rendre compte à l'époque. Elle était brisée. La mort de ses parents l'avait brisée si profondément qu'elle n'était jamais réellement consciente de ce qui m'entourait. Absente. Présente de corps mais d'esprit ailleurs.

Elle est arrivée dans la maison de mon tuteur et elle a rencontré son fils. Yoichi.

Les choses se sont mal passées.

Elle ne pouvait pas converser correctement et lui avait la parole acérée. Il ne l'aimait pas et il le montrait. Son premier souvenir de lui est qu'il l'avait toisé d'un air mauvais, qu'il avait demandé à son père qui elle était avant de finir en disant que ça ne servait à rien d'aider une mioche incapable telle qu'elle. Après ça elle se souviens vaguement de cris, de bruits, de disputes.

Et elle qui pleurais.

* * *

_**Sous l'orage:**_

Pendant des jours, elle était restée enfermée dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donnée, comme une poupée inanimée. Son cœur était fissuré, Son corps subissait les conséquences du mauvais traitement qu'elle lui infligeait. Elle était brisée.

Pendant des mois, Hirochi est venu la voir tout les jours, il lui parlait, de lui, de sa vie, de son fils, de ce qu'elle pourrait plus tard, du futur. Le futur. Cette notion l'a faite revivre. Ne plus penser au passé et avancer. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière, ce qui est fait est fait.

Cela lui faisait remonter la pente petit à petit, jour après jours l'éclat de ses yeux revenait, ses larmes se séchaient, son sourire refleurissait. Mais elle ne se sentais pas... complète, entière. Il manquait quelque chose à cette nouvelle vie qu'on lui offrait. Elle sentais comme un vide en elle, présent à chaque instant, une douleur sourde et vicieuse.

Peut-être un regard émeraude qui ne soit pas remplit de haine.

Cette attitude de Yoichi lui faisait mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas ou ce qui le gênait. Mais ce qu'elle avais compris, c'est que la situation tendue entre père et fils avait empirée avec son arrivée. Elle se sentais coupable et les paroles réconfortantes de Hirochi ne pouvaient rien y changer.

Yoichi l'évitait. Elle l'évitait. Ils s'évitaient. Elle parce que trop craintive envers cet enfant de son âge qui lui faisait peur. Lui semblait juste la détester.

Cela dura des années.

Et puis un jour, il est parti.

Sans un mot, sans prévenir. Son père en était dévasté. Yoichi n'était pas un enfant facile, il le savait. Mais entre l'entendre parler de s'en aller et le voir partir, il y avait un abîme. Et celui-ci avait été franchi.

* * *

_**Dans la brume:**_

Quelques années ont encore passées. Yoichi n'est pas revenu, son père a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et qu'il allait revenir mais jours après jours, mois après mois, il n'a donné aucun signe de vie.

Et elle, elle était malheureuse. Parce que, étrangement, sa présence lui permettait de garder un équilibre. La famille Hiruma était son nouveau point d'accroche et elle avait peur qu'il se brise. L'absence de Yoichi avait agrandit le trou dans sa poitrine. Elle faisait des crises d'hystérie suivit ensuite de séance de larmes qui pouvaient durer des heures. Elle associait sa présence comme étant la cause du départ du garçon. Qu'elle était coupable et qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle parte, elle, plutôt que lui. Et puis, il lui manquait. Son regard, ses remarques blessantes, son rire moqueur, ses menaces, tout lui manquait.

C'est bizarre n'est-ce pas? Mais normale, elle ne l'étais plus depuis longtemps. Elle l'avait bien compris avec les années.

Elle me rappelle du jour où elle l'avait revu après deux années d'absence. C'était un mois avant son seizième anniversaire, un jour de mai. Elle avait été renvoyé à la maison parce que, par manque de sommeil, elle s'était endormie en cours. Hirochi n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Elle était assez grande à présent pour qu'il puisse la laisser seule sans qu'elle fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Morphée ne lui avait pas rendu visite et cela se voyait aux cernes qu'elle avait en-dessous des yeux. Elle se sentais également un peu fiévreuse et après réflexion, elle avait décidé de prendre un bain et ensuite d'aller se reposer.

Elle avait enlevé ses vêtements, leur toucher lui paraissait désagréable. Elle voulait se débarrasser de cette impression qui lui collait à la peau

Ce qui n'avait pas été prévu, c'est que Yoichi, ouvre la porte. Que, choqué, il la regarde des pieds à la tête. Qu'un sourire en coin fleurisse sur ses lèvres. Qu'il lâche un « t'as bien changé fuckin' mioche » avant de fermer la porte.

La surprise la cloua sur place plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne se rue à sa suite, attrapant une serviette au passage. Elle monta directement dans la chambre de Yoichi, où elle pensait qu'il serait. Et en effet, il était là. Pliant, rangeant, empaquetant, tout ce qu'il pouvait dans un sac de sport. Il y avait peu de chose. Juste quelques affaires ou objets personnels, tous ses magasines sur le football américain et, à sa plus grande horreur, des armes qu'il avait caché au fond de son armoire.

Il devait savoir qu'elle était là, mais il continuait à faire ses bagages sans un mot, sans un regard.

-Tu pars pour de bon Yoichi?

Un silence. Et, enfin, il tourna ses yeux vers elle.

Elle avait été habitué au dégout ou au mépris de sa part mais elle ne voyais rien de tout cela dans ses orbes émeraudes. Elle ne voyais rien du tout en fait. Son visage comme son regard était parfaitement inexpressif.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rester. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid.

Puis il prit son sac sur son épaule et sortit de la pièce, la bousculant presque au passage. Elle resta adossée au montant de la porte, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Et puis, en l'entendant descendre l'escalier, elle su qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser s'en aller sans rien faire ou elle ne le verrait plus jamais, ou le trou de sa poitrine s'ouvrira à nouveau. Alors elle couru à sa suite. Et le rattrapa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser l'entrée.

-J'ai besoin de toi, tu le sais?

C'était vrai. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte et qu'il la laisse seule encore une fois.

-... Je le sais fuckin' mioche. Mais je suis pas ce genre de personne.

Encore un silence. Encore un de ces moments où elle ne savait que dire. Où lui est parfaitement immobile. Où elle regardait son dos parce c'est tout ce qu'il lui montre.

-Tu reviendras?

Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Finalement, il se détourna et commença à partir. Sans elle.

Elle baissa la tête et retint comme elle le pouvait les larmes qui lui montais aux yeux. Soudain, une ombre la recouvrit et elle releva lentement la tête. Yoichi était devant elle.

* * *

_**Sous les nuages:**_

Il prit mon menton et posa fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne tardait pas à les fermer, profitant de la situation comme toute adolescente maladroite et inexpérimenté le ferait.

Son baiser était affamé. Un baiser à en couper le souffle et qui rendit ses genoux tremblant.

Finalement lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il parla d'une voix basse et grave:

-Si tu veux que je revienne, il faut que tu m'en donnes une raison.

Elle le regarda, cherchant ce qu'il voulait lui dire par là et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu, il fut aussi lisible qu'un livre ouvert.

Alors sans hésiter elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et attira sa bouche contre la sienne. Et aussitôt ses bras l'enveloppèrent et la pressèrent contre lui.

-C'est un bon argument... Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Mais je me répète, je suis pas ce genre de personne. Continua-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir pour savoir ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

-Je ne te demanderais jamais de changer, Yoichi.

-Tant mieux. Répondit-il en reprenant ses lèvres.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, elle n'aurait su dire exactement combien de temps, avant qu'il la relâche.

-Vas te rhabiller.

Baissant le regard sur sa tenue, elle rougit furieusement en se rappelant qu'elle n'était qu'en serviette et tenta, de manière misérable, de tirer dessus pour se cacher.

-Je reviendrais fuckin' Angel.

Sur ce, il prit son sac et s'en alla.

Et il tint parole.

* * *

_**Sous la pluie:**_

Cette histoire, vous la connaissez. Mais elle se termine bien...

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! :)**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire.  
**


End file.
